1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof press key, particularly a waterproof press key having a key body made of a resilient material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional waterproof press key includes a key body 11 disposed at a housing 10 of an electronic device and corresponding to a switch 12. The key body 11 and the housing 10 are formed by double injection molding so that the key body 11 is connected tightly to the housing 10 to achieve a waterproof effect. Although double injection molding ensures that the key body 11 is connected tightly to the housing 10 to achieve the effect of waterproofing, there is a disadvantage in that the cost of the mold for double injection molding of the key body 11 and the housing 10 is relatively high.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional waterproof press key includes a key body 13 disposed at a housing 14 of an electronic device, and a rubber film 16 disposed between the key body 13 and a switch 15. The rubber film 16 is positioned at an inner wall 17 between the housing 14 and the switch 15 for waterproofing. Although the effect of waterproofing can be achieved through the provision of the rubber film 16, the presence of the rubber film 16 and the inner wall 17 not only increases the assembly time and cost, but also increases the occupied space. Therefore, this kind of waterproof press key also has some disadvantages.